Scooby-Doo and Overwatch: The Dammed Omnic
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The Scooby gang will visit Blizzard Entertainment and they will see that their visit awaits a three-dimensional adventure when a "new" character of Overwatch is behaving in a very strange way, what makes the gang have to solve the mystery ... within the same game. New Cover Image created on April 25, 2020 made by me.
1. Inside a video game

**_The characters of Scooby-Doo and Overwatch do not belong to me, but to Hanna Barbera/Warner Bros. and Blizzard Entertainment. This fanfic is a special of the 50th anniversary of Scooby-Doo._**

* * *

**Volskaya Industries (Universe of Overwatch) 7:24 p.m.**

The workers of the Volskaya Industries were working manually, mainly creating machines to defeat the Talon organization. The head of the Volskaya Industries, Katya Volskaya, was in her office while she watched the industry from outside in her giant windows. However, the thoughts about the "friendship" she had with Sombra made her growl about it. If she wanted the hacker to reveal nothing about her Omnics contacts, she had to accept the conditions of Sombra.

Katya: "I have to do it, for the good of Russia ... and my daughter" –said that last with a decline in her tone.

At that moment, a call took her out of her thoughts and answered the call which belonged to an employee.

Katya: "Say?"

"**_Mrs. Volskaya, we are having ... hduahsja ... problems ... hihfudhs_**"

Katya did not know what was happening, the worry was invading her inside her.

Katya: "Hey, does something bad happen outside?" –She asked in a demanding tone.

"**_I ... jhfudhhfjas ... it's about a ..._**"

At that moment, the call ended with Katya's skin turning pale. She left her office and ran as fast as she could just to hear some noise and shouting, she imagined that Talon was here.

Katya: "And now what they'll want those damned ones" –she told herself.

However, she leaned against the metal bars and noticed that some personal members were being attacked by a Mecha Omnic that was attacking any soldier either by firing them or throwing them away.

Katya: "But what's going on here?!" –she said.

A soldier ran to where she was to explain about the Mecha Omnic.

Soldier: "Mrs. Volskaya, I do not know what happened, that Mecha Omnic reacted on its own, we do not know the cause of the malfunction it has" –explained.

Katya was stunned by what she had heard and suddenly, she turned to observe the Mecha Omnic who had activated its propellers that were on the feet and went upwards, breaking a piece of the ceiling. Katya observed through the windows the Mecha Omnic that had moved away from the industry and then, she went towards the wounded soldiers.

Soldier: "Mrs. Volskaya, what will we do now? "I ask her.

To be very sincere, Katya did not know what to say or what to think at the moment. She observed the soldier with a worried and somewhat bored expression.

Katya: "I have no idea, soldier" –she said.

The night sky was being cornered by the Mecha Omnic who was moving away from Russia to reach another destination.

* * *

**_Scooby-Doo and Overwatch: The Damned Omnic_**

* * *

**John's Cafeteria - Irvine, California (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 9:20 a.m.**

In John's cafeteria, the Scooby gang were having some lunch for their next trip and possibly another mystery. Shaggy and Scooby were having a gigantic sandwich for themselves while Fred, Daphne and Vilma watched the 2 gluttons eat those sandwiches.

Shaggy: "Uhm, there's nothing better than eating some good sandwiches, right, Scoob?" –He said to his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, how delicious" –he said as he ate his sandwich in one bite.

Vilma: "I'm happy to start this new day breakfast without anything paranormal happening"

Daphne: "Right, yesterday we had a great case that we could hardly concentrate on" –she said.

Fred: "Yes, but at least we were able to solve the mystery and save the inauguration of the new fire station" –he told Daphne.

Shaggy took a big sandwich to digest it, but he did not have Scooby's tongue that got entangled in the sandwich and reached the Great Dane's mouth.

Shaggy: "Hey" –he said annoyed.

Scooby simply laughed at Shaggy's reaction.

Fred: "Well, gang, I think it's time to go" –he said.

The gang got up from their seats and went to Fred's truck, the Mystery Machine, and from there they went to an unknown destination.

Shaggy: "It's good that we always keep food for emergencies, Scoob" –he said as he took a quantity of food under the truck.

Scooby-Doo: "Uhm, delicious" –he said as he licked his mouth with his tongue.

Vilma: "And where are we going to go, Fred?" –She said.

Fred: "Well, the truth is, I'm not sure, Vilma. Maybe we will find something that we can entertain ourselves or look for a mystery"

Shaggy: "And while that does not happen, Scooby and I will continue to eat this exquisite banquet" –he said as he grabbed a piece of Cranberry Pie.

The Mystery Machine continued to roll until it reached a stop that was at the red light and Fred stopped his truck while waiting for the light to turn green.

Daphne: "Well, how about if we go to the mall that this city has?"

The others said "No" at the same time, making Daphne roll her eyes. At that moment, Vilma observed a guy who was holding some papers and had an expression that he was in a hurry.

Vilma: "Hey friend, is something happening?" –she ask the guy.

"Yes, I'm going to be late for my work and I have to deliver these papers as quickly as I can" –he told Vilma.

The gang observed the guy with determination, the guy had glasses and a dark shirt with a drawing of a skull and his appearance was oriental.

Fred: "Well, we can take you to your job" –he offered.

"Really?"

Fred: "Of course, we will be happy to help you" -he said while the others nodded.

"Well, thank you very much," he said gratefully.

The guy climbed up behind the Mystery Machine where Shaggy and Scooby were standing, the traffic light turned green and Fred started the engine to go towards the guy's work.

Fred: "By the way, friend, what's your name?" –he ask the guy.

"Ah, my name is Michael Chu" –he said introducing himself.

Vilma: "And tell us, Michael, where do you work?"

Michael Chu: "I work at Blizzard Entertainment" –he said.

Suddenly, Shaggy opened his eyes when he heard the company where Michael worked.

Shaggy: "Blizzard Entertainment? The most famous videogame company"

Michael Chu: "That's right, I'm the writer of some of the games that the company is doing"

Fred: "With what a videogame company? Well, then we will go to that place" –he said.

The road was a little long for the gang, but finally they could get to Blizzard Entertainment where some programmers and employees were entering or just chatting outside the company.

Shaggy: "Wow, this place is fantastic" –he said astonished.

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, fantastic"

Fred: "Well Michael, we have arrived at your work"

The gang and Michael got out of the truck while Shaggy and Scooby went to watch once more the company who had a statue of a knight in armor.

Scooby-Doo: "This place is fantastic, Shaggy" –said the great Dane.

Shaggy: "Same thing, Scoob" –he said to his talking dog.

Michael Chu: "Thank you very much for bringing me to my job on time, guys. As a thank you, I want to get you to know more about the company" –he said.

The gang looked at each other and nodded with smiles. Upon entering the company, the gang observed people who worked at Blizzard Entertainment and saw some posters of their games.

Daphne: "Heavens, this place is very big" –she said.

Michael Chu: "That's right, we are always aware of our games, but we are more than focused on one of our most successful games" –he said while watching the poster with the game mentioned.

The gang observed the poster that Michael was looking at and it was Overwatch, the most successful shooter game the company had.

Daphne: "Ah yes, I've seen some announcements of this game"

Shaggy: "Yes, the characters in this game are the best. But why do not they concentrate more on the story?"

Michael Chu: "We'll take that with time, for now we're focused on events, Skins, updates and some other things" –he explained.

From there, a person was approaching where Michel was and took him by the shoulder, causing Michel to be a little surprised.

"Michael, until I finally find you" –said the guy.

The gang observed the subject who was squeezing his hand with Michael's, as a sign of greeting.

Michael Chu: "Guys, this is Jeff Kaplan, one of the directors of Overwatch"

Scooby gang: "Hi" –they said.

Jeff Kaplan: "Nice to meet you guys, what are you guys doing here?" –He ask them.

Michael Chu: "Jeff, I invited them because they took me here and I thanked them with taking it here, I hope it does not bother you"

Jeff Kaplan: "Not at all, it's always good to see some fans of the company" –he said, accepting that the gang would stay.

At that moment, Jeff noticed Scooby who was biting the back and he watched Jeff so that after the Great Dane put a posture.

Jeff Kaplan: "Is the dog well educated?"

Daphne: "Do not worry, Mr. Kaplan, Scooby is one of the most obedient dogs there is" –she said as she hugged him.

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, very obedient" –he said with a smile.

Jeff Kaplan: "And even talk, this is not seen every day" –he said a little surprised.

Vilma: "And tell us, Mr. Kaplan, what are you doing right now?" –She asked him.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, I'm watching the developers do their work in Overwatch. I always have to take a look so that everything goes perfect"

Fred: "That's remarkable"

Jeff Kaplan: "Come on, I want to show you how the Overwatch team is made" –he said offering them.

The Scooby gang followed Jeff and Michael to the offices where the developers were making Overwatch perfect, Shaggy was excited to see the programmers while the others just stared in amazement.

Vilma: "Heavens, it shows that they take the game seriously"

Jeff Kaplan: "Exactly, we want Overwatch to have the success it had when it hit the market" –he told Vilma.

At that time, a game programmer approached Jeff Kaplan and the latter watched the programmer who was a little worried.

Jeff Kaplan: "Mike, what's wrong with you?" –he ask.

Mike Elliott: "Jeff, we're having a problem" –he said.

Jeff Kaplan: "A problem?"

Mike Elliott: "Exactly, something happens with the new character" –he said a little worried.

The Scooby gang heard what was going on and they watched Jeff run to where Mike's computer was and both observed that the new character was transmitting static throughout the computer.

Jeff Kaplan: "What the ...?"

Mike Elliott: "Since yesterday that character is like that, we are not sure what happens to it"

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, maybe the computer should be malfunctioning" –he told Mike.

Both were arguing about the issue while Vilma was watching with determination the computer that was transmitting static, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other with a little fear at what was happening.

Shaggy: "Is it not that the computer is haunted?" –He said while shaking his teeth.

Scooby-Doo: "Haunted?" –He said as he raised his ears.

Michael Chu: "I do not think so, our computers are the toughest we have, I do not think this is haunted"

Daphne: "So, I do not think the computer will it's broken, just like that" –she said.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, for the moment, turn off the computer," he said as he turned off the computer.

Mike Elliott: "And what will we do now?" –he ask.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, I'll call Terry to repair the computer" –he said as he took out his cell phone.

Mike left the office while Vilma watched the computer for a few seconds.

Fred: "Did he say that the computer was like this since yesterday?" –he ask Michael.

Michael Chu: "Yes, the idea of the new character came up to my friend William Petras, but he is not aware of this" –he said.

At that moment, the computer repairman, Terry Pattinson, who was holding his toolbox, arrived. Terry was a young man of 27 years old, had white skin and blond hair, which was somewhat messy. His height was medium and he was in a normal physical form.

Terry Pattinson: "How can I help you, Mr. Kaplan?"

Jeff Kaplan: "Please, check that computer, I do not know what's wrong"

Terry Pattinson: "Understood" –he said as he turned on the computer.

The Scooby gang watched Jeff hold his hands together to shake them.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well guys, I'll show you some things we have in the office"

Jeff took the gang away so that they know the other side of the Overwatch offices while Terry was repairing the computer.

**…**

The Scooby gang had gone through all the studies the company had and it was time for a short break.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, guys, this is the end of the journey. They can go to eat something, we have food in some places here"

Shaggy and Scooby had smiles on their faces and went immediately to the places that had food while the others just watched them go.

Vilma: "That's the way they are, do not worry" –she said.

Jeff Kaplan: "Oh, it's okay" –he said.

At that time, Terry Pattinson was taking the computer to the repair room.

Terry Pattinson: "Mr. Kaplan, I'm going to take the computer, I think it needs more repairs" –he said.

Michael Chu: "Well, at least we have the new character's files on another computer" –he told Jeff.

Jeff Kaplan: "You're right. You can take the computer to the repair room, Terry"

Terry Pattinson: "As you say" –he said as he left.

At that moment, Vilma was curious about something.

Vilma: "Excuse me, Mr. Kaplan, did something similar like this ever happen?" –She asked.

Jeff Kaplan: "No, when I came to work at the company, no computer was malfunctioning. Blizzard takes care of everything as long as the computers are in good condition"

At that moment, Jeff left the site to continue watching the other programmers as they were doing their jobs.

Daphne: "Well, we'd better find Shaggy and Scooby" –she suggested.

Fred: "Okay, let's go" –he told the girls.

Fred, Daphne and Vilma went to the place where Shaggy and Scooby were while Michael Chu went to another direction to do his job.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were carrying a large amount of food they had collected in the company while some employees were watching them.

Shaggy: "Ha-ha, how nice we got these snacks, Scoob. That way we can not die of hunger in this place"

Scooby-Doo: "Hunger, I'm very hungry" –said the great Dane.

Shaggy: "Relax, Scoob, we will find a suitable place to eat" –he said as he looked at each place.

At that moment, Shaggy observed a door and decided to open it and observed that the place was dark and saw an empty table.

Shaggy: "Hey Scoob, I think I found the perfect place" –he said as he entered the room.

Scooby-Doo: "To eat, reah" –he said as he also went to the room.

Shaggy closed the door and turned on the light switch and noticed that he and Scooby had entered a repair room.

Shaggy: "Wow, I think we're in a repair room, Scooby" –he said.

Scooby inspected the place with his nose and he sniffed something that made him very familiar, the faulty computer.

Scooby-Doo: "Rhaggy, Rhaggy, look what I found" –he said.

Shaggy looked at the faulty computer that, for some strange reason, was connected. Shaggy put the food on the table while watching the computer.

Shaggy: "Why is this computer on? It is assumed that computers must be turned off in order to be repaired"

At that moment, they observed that someone was trying to open the door and Shaggy and Scooby hid to avoid being seen and once the door had opened, Fred, Daphne and Vilma appeared.

Shaggy: "Ugh, it's them, Scoob" –he said to his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "Yes, uff" –he said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Fred: "Guys, what are you doing here?" –he ask.

Shaggy: Well, we were going to eat this delicious banquet" –he said as he pointed to the table with the food –"When Scooby and I have seen this computer".

The gang observed the computer that Shaggy pointed out and they saw that it was the faulty computer.

Vilma: "It's the faulty computer" –she said.

Daphne: "And why is it connected?"

Shaggy: "I do not know, that's how it was when we came"

Vilma went to the computer and decided to take a look to see what was wrong with the computer.

Vilma: "How strange, I do not see anything strange in this computer" –she said.

At that moment, the gang approached Vilma who was watching the computer and everyone observed on the computer a folder that read: Proyecto-RVT.

Vilma: "Project-RVT?" –she was surprised.

Fred: "Maybe it's some files of some games" –he suggested.

Vilma: "Maybe you're right" –she said.

At that moment, Vilma moved the computer mouse and put the arrow in the folder.

Vilma: "Let's see what will be here" –she said as she "clicked" on the folder.

From there, the computer began to move alone, as if it were possessed, that made Scooby jump and Shaggy hold him.

Shaggy: "Zoinks! What's going on?"

The computer began to transmit a bright light that illuminated the entire room and once it disappeared, the Scooby gang had also disappeared.

* * *

**Venice- Italy (Universe of Overwatch) 12:03 p.m.**

A flash of light appeared on a street and the Scooby gang were transported to that place, the gang observed around them the place where they were.

Fred: "But, where are we?" -he asked

Vilma: "I think ... we're in the game" –she said.

Shaggy: "The game? You mean…"

Vilma: "Yes, we're in Overwatch" –she said.

Daphne: "And apparently, because of what the place looks like, it must be Italy" –she said.

Scooby-Doo: "Italy ... Pizza!" –He said with a smile.

Shaggy: "Pizza! I think we went to the best place, guys" –he told his friends.

Vilma: "One moment, Shaggy, we should know that we do not know how to return to our world" –she said.

Fred: "Vilma is right, we need a way to get out of this place as soon as possible"

Shaggy: "Well, where do we start?"

Daphne observed every place where they could investigate.

Daphne: "I know, we can go to that place" –he said pointing to the city.

Scooby-Doo: "I agree with Daphne" –he said.

Fred: "Well gang, to travel this place"

The Scooby gang went to the city to find out how to get back to their world, or maybe to see some things that this place had. What they did not know was that something was watching them and disappeared instantly.

Vilma: "So, what should we investigate first?"

Fred: "I do not know, let's ask that man" –he pointed to a guy.

Fred approached the guy so he could know some information.

Fred: "Excuse me, sir, could you tell us which is the most seen place here? It is that we are newcomers from this place"

Suddenly, the man turned to look at Fred, and the gang got a big surprise when they realized they were talking to a machine, or as this world said, an omnic.

Omnic: "Of course, there are several places that can be visited in Venice, but the most outstanding is undoubtedly this building" –he said while pointing to an abandoned building.

Daphne: "An abandoned building? What's outstanding?" –She asked.

Omnic: "Well, that building was one of the soldiers were after the Omnic Crisis. It was abandoned since the Omnic Crisis was over and nobody wanted to demolish it or buy it because it presented a monument in history"

Vilma: "Wow, that was so ... informant" –she said.

Fred: "Well, thank you very much, sir"

Omnic: "It was a pleasure" –he said.

Vilma: "Omnic Crisis ..." –she said while thinking.

From there, Fred had an idea.

Fred: "I have it, we have to go to that building"

Shaggy: "And for what?" –He ask.

Fred: "Maybe there's something that can get us out of the game, I'm not claiming there's something, I just want to check"

Shaggy and Scooby watched the building and they imagined that the building was covered in dark clouds accompanied by lightning, that made Shaggy and Scooby shudder.

Shaggy: "No way, Fred, we're not going to that place"

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, we're not going there" –he said while shaking his head.

From there, Daphne came with a pizza box and took out a "Scooby-Snacks" box to put on the pizza.

Daphne: "Not even for a pizza full of Scooby-Snacks?" –She said

Shaggy and Scooby pulled out their tongues as they watched the pizza full of Scooby-Snacks and they accepted.

Fred: "Well, gang, let's go to the building" –he said.

The Scooby gang headed towards the abandoned building while a shadow was watching them and disappeared instantly.

_-Inside the building-_

In the abandoned building, Winston along with Tracer, Mercy, Genji, Mcree and Reinhardt were walking slowly in case they met Talon. The scientific gorilla discovered that Talon was in the building and was looking for artifacts used by some soldiers of the Omnic Crisis.

Winston: "You know the plan, we can not allow Talon to take those artifacts for their evil plans" –he said.

Mercy: "Winston, do you know where they are?" –She asked.

Winston: "No, but anyway, we have to be very attentive" –he said.

Tracer: "Then, we'll go with everything" –she said with a smile.

Genji: "I'll have my eyes on the danger" –he said while holding his katana.

Mcree: "We all know it, ninja"

Reinhardt: "We will always be united, for the glory!"

Tracer: "For the glory!" –She said.

The Overwatch agents kept walking slowly and did so until they can find Talon and stop their plans.

On the other side of the building, Reaper, along with Widowmaker and Sombra, looked for the artifacts that were in the building on each side, but they found nothing.

Sombra: "Hey, are you sure the artifacts are here?" –She asked Reaper.

Reaper: "Yes, I remember it very well" –he said in a somber voice.

Sombra: "Sure, in your time when you were ... you know" –she said.

Reaper: "Shut up ..."

Widowmaker: "We've been here for a few minutes and we've found absolutely nothing" –she said complaining.

Reaper: "If Moira has lied to me, I promise to do something really worse"

At that moment, Sombra heard something that had broken and stopped her classmates and began to hear the sound again.

Widowmaker: "Now what?"

Sombra: "I heard something that was broken ... now I think I heard something metallic" –she said.

Reaper: "Overwatch ..." –he said deeply.

Sombra: "Are you sure?" She said.

Reaper: "Of course, go" –he said.

Talon's agents kept walking and while they were doing it, someone was watching and ran until they disappeared.

On the other side, the Scooby gang had separated to look for something and Shaggy and Scooby were walking and opened each door to find out what there was and all they saw was furniture and some artifacts burned or destroyed.

Shaggy: "Hey Scooby, I do not like the atmosphere of this building at all" –he said to his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "Me neither, Rhaggy" –he said.

Shaggy and Scooby walked slowly until they heard a scream from the floor that caused both of them to paralyze with fear after hearing it.

Scooby-Doo: "Rhaggy, I have a bad feeling"

Shaggy: "Good thing I'm not the only one"

While they were walking, Shaggy opened a door and noticed that there was an almost open box and it was to pick it up, Scooby stayed at the door to see if anyone would come or not.

Shaggy: "Look, Scoob, I found this box with some weapons and bombs" –he said to his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "What are those things doing here?"

Shaggy: "I'm not sure, but just in case, we're going to take them with us" –he said.

Shaggy and Scooby were about to turn the other way, until ...

"Hey, you guys" –said a voice.

Shaggy: "Oh, excuse me, sir, what is it ...?" –He said as he turned around.

When Shaggy turned around, he saw a gorilla in space armor and glasses along with a girl who had a device that was placed on her chest.

Shaggy: "Ah ... Who of you guys speak?" –he ask.

Winston: "I was the one who spoke"

From there, Scooby stepped back a little and after a few seconds, the Great Dane collided with something metallic.

Shaggy: "Wow, a monkey that talks, you do not see that every day" –he said as he backed away a little.

However, he stopped walking back when he felt he had hit something metallic and watched Scooby who was a little nervous.

Shaggy: "You felt it too, Scooby?"

Scooby-Doo: "Reah" –said while nodding slowly.

Both turned slowly and observed a shadow that was behind them and for a few seconds, a red light came out, which made Shaggy and Scooby stunned at that.

Shaggy: "This will be a bad thing?" –He whispered to Scooby.

From there, the silhouette was shown as a machine that had a gun in its right arm that made noise.

Shaggy: "Well, this is definitely a bad thing" –he said totally stunned.

Shaggy and Scooby started running while Winston and Tracer watched the machine, which was an Omnic Mecha, which started firing. Fortunately, Winston was able to cover himself while Tracer escaped to avoid receiving the bullets, but was firing at the Omnic Mecha. In the end, the Mecha Omnic had escaped.

Winston: "Wow, what was that thing?"

Tracer: "I'm not sure, but I think Talon is behind it" –she said.

Winston: "In that case, I'll let others know what's going on" –he said while calling the others with his communicator.

Elsewhere, Talon's agents were walking slowly until they heard shots that caused them to back up and they watched Mcree, Mercy, Genji and Reinhardt.

Mcree: "Reyes, you're still having the same face as always" –he told his former boss from the past.

Reaper: "Very funny"

Mercy: "We knew they would be here"

Genji: "It would be better if you surrender at once" - he said while holding his katana.

Widowmaker: "That we'll see" –she said holding her sniper.

At that moment, both sides heard screams of fear and Reaper observed who they were, but was chased by those who were screaming. Both sides observed that they were a teenager and a dog and were somewhat dazed by the shock they had.

Shaggy: "Oh, excuse me for that, sir" –he said as he left the person who had hit him.

Shaggy helped the person who was on the ground and once he looked at him, he was surprised when he noticed that the person wore a skull mask plus a dark robe, causing Shaggy and Scooby to be scared and turned to observe the same machine that was chasing them.

Shaggy: "Zoinks!"

Scooby-Doo: "Ruh-Roh!"

They both ran as fast as they could and both Overwatch and Talon watched the machine and it was a Mecha Omnic.

Mcree: "What is that thing?"

Mercy: "I do not know, but it does not seem friendly" –she said as she prepared to fight.

Widowmaker: "A simple Omnic, it will be a piece of cake" –she said as she pointed her sniper towards the Mecha Omnic.

However, the Mecha Omnic began firing on all sides, which caused the agents of different sides to hide so as not to receive the bullets.

Sombra: "Hell, this is not nice" –she said as she reloaded her gun.

Reaper: "Shut up and shoot" –he said as he began to shoot.

Genji stared at the Mecha Omnic and ran to where he was and he dodged all the bullets that the Mecha Omnic was lacing. Once close, Genji jumped as he pointed the tip of his katana towards the Mecha Omnic's head, however, the latter term pushing the cyborg ninja the other way. The Mecha Omnic had escaped to find Shaggy and Scooby while Overwatch watched it.

Reinhardt: "Quick, we have to go after that Omnic" –he said.

Mcree: "Why?"

Mercy: "Did not you see that teenager? He had that box we're looking for" –she said.

The conversation came in Talon's ears who had listened to Mercy's words perfectly.

Mcree: "Okay, after that Omnic" –he said.

Shaggy and Scooby were running as fast as they shouted in fear and saw the others who were checking some doors, after reaching them, Fred noticed that Shaggy was carrying a box.

Fred: "Shaggy, what do you have there?" –He ask.

From that point, Shaggy noticed that he was holding the box he had found and he did not notice that he was carrying it all that time.

Shaggy: "Oh, I just found that box in previous doors, but that does not matter, a machine is trying to find us and we do not know why" –he said totally scared.

Vilma: "A machine? And what was it like?" –She asked.

Shaggy: "Eh ... let's see, he had a medium height, somewhat wide, silver-gray, the head was rectangular and had only one eye that was also rectangular and its brightness was red" –he explained.

Scooby-Doo: "And it was totally scary" –he said while making a face of fear.

Shaggy: "I never imagined that this game would have terrifying characters" –he told his friends.

From that point on, Shaggy watched his friends who had stunned faces, which made Shaggy miss him.

Shaggy: "Hey guys, what's wrong?" –he ask them.

Scooby was also a little surprised and turned to see what was happening and quickly, the great Dane put the same expression as the boys, which Shaggy also noticed in him.

Shaggy: "Scooby, you too?"

Scooby-Doo: "R-Rhaggy, look" –he told his owner.

Shaggy turned and looked at the machine who was watching them and pointing its cannon at him.

Shaggy: "Ah, that ..." –he said in a relaxed tone ...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Shaggy and Scooby stepped back and watched the machine that was about to shoot them, until something jumped on him and he started fighting the machine.

Shaggy: "But, what's happening?" –He ask.

At that moment, the Scooby gang observed a girl who instantly teleported to where they were.

Tracer: " Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" –she said saying her phrase.

The Mecha Omnic was fighting against Winston who hit it all the time and the Mecha Omnic put its feet on the gorilla and activated its thrusters and sent Winston up.

Tracer: "Winston!" –She shouted.

The Omnic Mecha observed Shaggy and went directly to him, only to take the box and leave the building quickly. The Scooby gang did not know what had happened and they wanted an explanation.

Daphne: "We demand an explanation" –she said while looking at Tracer.

Tracer watched the redheaded girl and decided to call her classmates about what had happened.

Tracer: "Guys, we have a _small_ problem" –she said as she watched the group of teenagers and the Great Dane.

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 1:00 p.m.**

Michael Chu was walking through the aisles of the company while holding a small notebook and pencil while thinking about the next story for Overwatch.

Michael Chu: Let's see, what could you deliver for this year? I can not let go of the best, that's for the Blizzcon" –he told himself.

At that moment, Michael heard someone screaming and from what he was hearing, it did not seem like a good thing.

Michael Chu: "Now what happened?"

Michael ran to where the scream came from and looked at the repair room and when he entered, he watched Terry who was totally worried.

Terry Pattinson: "Oh no! This is terrible" –he said.

Michael Chu: "Hey Terry, what's wrong?" –He ask.

Terry watched Michael who was watching him.

Terry Pattinson: "Well, it turns out that I had turned on the computer to see if it had fixed itself, but found it was not true. After finding out about it, I decided to look for something and when I came here, look what I saw"

Michael looked at the computer and opened his eyes wide when he saw what would surprise him in a heap: The Scooby gang was in Overwatch and what surprised him most was that they were interacting with the Overwatch characters.

Michael Chu: "Eh ... I should scream or faint to see that" –he told Terry.

Terry Pattinson: "Well, I think I should be surprised by that, it's better not to turn off the computer"

Michael Chu: "I have to tell this to Jeff" –he said as he left the repair room.

Terry stared at the computer and noticed that the Scooby gang were on a plane with the Overwatch characters, possibly traveling to Wachpoint: Gibraltar.

Terry Pattinson: "Interesting, it's as if they were doing some cinematics themselves" –he told himself.

* * *

**_So far this chapter ends, wait for the second part soon._**


	2. Situations

**Wachpoint: Gibraltar (Universe of Overwatch) 1:30 p.m.**

The Scooby gang were together with Overwatch agents who were investigating what had happened in Venice, Vilma observed all the facilities that were in Overwatch's secret base while some agents were simply watching them.

Fred: "Why do they look at us that way?" –he whisper to Daphne.

Daphne: "I'm not sure, Fred. They will surely ask why they found us in that building" –she whispered.

Shaggy: "Hey Scooby, don't you feel that some of them look at you strangely?" –He told his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, it is very uncomfortable"

Winston watched the teenagers and the Great Dane who were very surprised by what was happening.

Winston: "Okay, I'll start talking, who are you?" –he ask.

The Scooby gang looked at each other and had to lie about them being tourists who had visited Italy, they couldn't tell them that they were from the real world and that they were stuck in the game, worse, they couldn't tell Overwatch agents that they were fictional characters.

Fred: "You see, we were only tourists who visited Italy" –he told the scientific ape.

Mercy: "Where are they from?" –she asked.

Vilma: "We are from the United States"

Mcree: "Why were they in that abandoned building?"

Fred: "We thought there was something paranormal to investigate" –he said.

Winston: "Paranormal?"

Mercy: "Are you guys ghostbusters?" –she asked.

Daphne: "Let's just say that everything paranormal is only people in disguise" –she said.

Scooby walked in the main hall and then watched Reinhardt who was chatting with Brigitte.

Reinhardt: "Ha! This nice dog came to visit us, Brig" –he said as he stroked Scooby's head.

Scooby laughed at that while Brigitte did the same as Reinhardt did.

Brigitte: "Even though I like cats, I can't lie that dogs are lovely"

Scooby-Doo: "Aww, thanks"

Brigitte rolled her eyes when she heard Scooby speak, although looking differently, she was not too surprised when she heard the Great Dane speak, she set Winston as an example.

Mercy: "Winston, you found out that it was that thing we saw in the building" –she asked.

Winston: "I'm on it" –he said as he typed his computer.

From there, a voice was heard in the main hall causing the Scooby gang to be a little surprised. The voice that was playing was about Athena.

Athena: "**_Winston, I have detected what that thing was inside the abandoned building_**"

Winston: "I hear you"

Athena: "**_Apparently, it's a Mecha Omnic_**"

Everyone was surprised by what Athena said about Mecha Omnic, the Scooby gang was even more surprised because they were not familiar with it.

Brigitte: "Did he say ... Mecha Omnic?" –she said.

Athena: "**_Exactly, it has the body of a Mecha, but with its style it had, it was an omnic, a Mecha Omnic_**"

Winston: "Uhm, interesting ... Athena, can you scan it and know who created it?"

Athena scanned the Mecha Omnic, however, something was failing to scan the Mecha Omnic, it was as if it could not be scanned.

Athena: "**_This is strange, I can't know who made it_**"

Mcree: "Surely its creator did some sort of tracking unknown to the Mecha Omnic"

Mercy: "Maybe, but I know who is behind all this" –she said.

Everyone looked at Angela and already assumed what she meant.

Winston: "You maybe right, Angela, but you have to know that the Mecha Omnic was not on Talon's side"

Angela thought about it for a few seconds and Winston was right, Fred observed on the computer that he had the Mecha Omnic data and he thought that this was all a mystery.

Fred: "Well, if we care, I think that Mecha Omnic was trying to get something and I think I know what it is" –he said as he pointed to the computer.

Winston looked at the computer and noted that the Mecha Omnic had the box they were looking for.

Winston: "You're right, that Mecha Omnic was looking for the box" –he said.

Mcree: "Why would an Omnic need weapons?"

Mercy: "That's very suspicious"

From there, Athena put the news on the computer and what had happened in Italy was happening, specifically in the abandoned building.

Reinhardt: "I think we left a _little_ rubble in there" –he said.

At that time, someone had entered the main hall, Scooby's gang watched an older man with a scar on his face and walk to where Winston was.

Winston: "Mr. Morrison, what's up?"

Jack Morrison, better known as Soldier 76, was watching the computer that was the Mecha Omnic data.

Soldier 76: "Winston, did you find out what's going on?"

Winston: "Not yet, we assumed it was Talon, but we realized that it was not so" –he said.

Soldier 76: "Explain it"

Winston: Well, when we entered the abandoned building, we saw the Mecha Omnic about to attack us, but in reality, I was looking for the box you sent us to find" –explained.

Soldier 76: "Did you say Mecha Omnic?"

Winston: "That's right, Mr. Morrison" –he said.

Jack was thinking for a few moments while the Scooby gang gathered the other way so the heroes wouldn't listen to them.

Daphne: "Guys, I think we should find a way to know how to get out of this game" –she said.

Shaggy: "Yes, the problem is how to do that"

Vilma: "We would need a miracle for that"

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, a miracle" –said as his ears decayed.

The Scooby gang watched the heroes arguing about the Mecha Omnic and was the only thing they talked about.

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 1:43 p.m.**

Jeff was watching the Scooby gang who watched the heroes arguing about the Mecha Omnic, Jeff couldn't believe what was happening and watched both Michael and Terry.

Jeff Kaplan: "I simply cannot describe in words what I see" –he said.

Michael Chu: " And if the computer is haunted?" –He suggested.

Jeff Kaplan: "Don't say nonsense, surely something supernatural has happened here, but I can't decipher it"

Terry Pattinson: "Try to bring them back, but nothing seems to work"

Jeff Kaplan: "Now, what will we do to bring them back?"

At that moment, Michael had an idea, although that idea might sound like something crazy.

Michael Chu: "I think we should communicate with them"

Jeff Kaplan: "Communicate with them? And how will we do that?"

Michael Chu: "With a Walkie-Talkie" –he said.

An abrupt silence in the repair room, Jeff and Terry rolled their eyes after hearing Michael's idea.

Jeff Kaplan: "A Walkie-Talkie ... Really?"

Michael Chu: "Just trust me" –he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Jeff had no choice but to trust Michael and believe that his plan is successful.

Jeff Kaplan: "I hope this works"

* * *

**Talon's Base (Universe of Overwatch) 1:51 p.m.**

At Talon's base, Doomfist was watching Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra who were completely silent, and that was due to a reason.

Doomfist: "So, you guys say you guys met a Mecha Omnic in the abandoned building and took the box I asked for" –he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice.

Sombra: "Yes, we supposed you sent it and that ..."

Doomfist: "Send it? Do you see that we have a Mecha Omnic?"

Sombra remained silent for a few minutes while Reaper sighed deeply.

Reaper: "Well, I suppose our plan failed and this time it wasn't Overwatch" –he said with his arm crossed.

Widowmaker: "Arch, we traveled to Italy just to have that thing take the box" –she said.

Doomfist grabbed his mind as he thought bitterly to know how he was going to solve what was going on.

Doomfist: "Sombra, can you hack it?"

Sombra: "I tried, but that Mecha Omnic is hard to hack" –she said.

Reaper: "And besides, I asked her in the building"

Doomfist: "This has to be a damn joke" –he said annoyed.

Sombra: "And where is Moira?"

Widowmaker: "Knowing her, she will surely be doing her crazy experiments" –she said while fixing her sniper.

Doomfist: "She meets Sigma in the laboratory" –he said.

Sombra: "Mad scientists understand each other" –she said to herself.

Reaper: "And now?"

Doomfist: "What kind of question is that? We will retrieve that box" –he said firmly.

Widowmaker: "So much scandal for a simple box" –she said without looking at them.

Sombra: "Well, I think it's very important for us to have it"

Doomfist: "Exactly, so I'm going to investigate the whereabouts of that Mecha Omnic" –he said as he retired.

The 3 Talon agents stared at him and stood for a few seconds, until Sombra decided to do something.

Sombra: "So, do you guys want to have fun with something?" –she told Reaper and Widowmaker.

Reaper and Widowmaker looked at her and then went the other way, because they didn't want or care what Sombra was going to be.

Sombra: "I'll take it as a no"

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 2:00 p.m.**

Jeff was waiting with Terry while Michael was simply texting from his cell phone.

Jeff Kaplan: "Michael, we were waiting 9 minutes and he doesn't tell us what you do" –he said.

Michael Chu: "Don't worry, Jeff, now you'll see"

At that time, someone had entered the repair room and was holding a USB in his hand. The rest was observed and it was Arnold Tsang, one of the Overwatch artists.

Arnold Tsang: "Michael, here I bring the USB with everything you made me do with the others" –he said as he handed the USB to Michael.

Michael took the USB and Arnold withdrew from the repair room while Jeff and Terry were confused by what was going on.

Jeff Kaplan: "Michael, now if you will tell us what you plan?"

Michel Chu: "Well, I had the artists draw some things so that the boys could survive the game"

Jeff Kaplan: "Did you tell them to make weapons for them? You know they are teenagers and that …"

Michael Chu: "Dva is also a teenager, she is 19 years old" – he told Jeff.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, I think so" –he said as he scratched his neck.

Michael: "Besides, I didn't order them to make weapons, send them to make a replica of the Walkie-Talkie to communicate with them and ... it's better that you see it yourself"

At that time, Michael introduced the USB into the PC and prayed for himself to work, something he achieved successfully. Michael went to the USB archives and showed Jeff and Terry the replica of the Walkie-Talkie, some laser guns along with a hammer and of course, a futuristic version of the Mystery Machine.

Jeff Kaplan: "Did you order all this done?" –he ask Michael.

Michael Chu: "Yes, now it's time to send the game archives"

Saying that, Michael put all the USB archives to the Overwatch archives and watched the Scooby gang talking to Soldier 76. Michael introduced the files and it was a success.

Michael Chu: "Ready, now only missing what will come next" –he said.

Jeff and Terry nodded as they watched the computer where he was broadcasting what was happening with the Scooby gang in the Overwatch universe.

* * *

**Wachpoint: Gibraltar (Universe of Overwatch) 2:08 p.m.**

Soldier 76: "So, you guys say that you guys are only American tourists who visited Italy, right?"

Fred: "Of course" –he said.

Jack was thinking for a few minutes and headed for the door of the interrogation room.

Soldier 76: "Stay here, let's see what we will do with you guys" –he said as he left the place.

When he left, the gang kept thinking about how to go to their world, but none of them had an idea.

Daphne: "And now what will we do?" She said.

Vilma: "Well, we just have to wait, I think that on this account, the rest of the company should know that we are here"

Shaggy: "Oh, if only they gave us a signal, a minimal signal" –he said as he watched the ceiling.

Suddenly, sparks appeared mysteriously so that the sparks became a Walkie-Talkie that fell on Shaggy's face. Shaggy rubbed her forehead while holding the Walkie-Talkie in her hand.

Scooby-Doo: "Reh?" –said confused after knowing what he had seen.

Shaggy: "I think we were heard, guys" –he said as he showed everyone the Walkie-Talkie.

Fred: "A Walkie-Talkie?" –he ask.

At that moment, the Walkie-Talkie began transmitting static sounds until they heard a voice.

"**_Guys, guys? It's me, Michael Chu_**"

Scooby gang: "Michael!" –they said in unison.

"**_Listen, I'm in the repair room with Jeff and Terry, we're watching what they're doing. We still don't know how it was that you came here, but we'll find out_**"

Vilma: "Did you just send the Walkie-Talkie?"

"**_No, we also sent some things, but they will find out in due course_**"

Daphne: "Michael, are you sure you don't know how we got here?"

"**_No, I really don't know how it could have happened_**"

Shaggy: "You mean we'll stay here forever?"

"**_No, Shaggy. But, from what I'm thinking, is that all this should be related to the Mecha Omnic_**"

Fred: "Are you sure?"

"**_Well, it could only be a theory, but I won't rule it out. We'll keep in touch_**"

At that moment, the call was cut off and that made the Scooby gang look at each other.

Fred: "Gang, we have to get out of this place and look for that Mecha Omnic"

Shaggy: "And how will we do it, Fred?"

Daphne headed for the door and heard someone get there.

Daphne: "Guys, I think someone is coming" –she said.

The gang settled down to find out who it was and when the door opened, it was nobody less than Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer.

Tracer: "Hi guys, Mr. Morrison asked me to take you guys to the United States, so you guys can be safe" –she said.

The gang rolled their eyes after hearing that, they would have to do something because they couldn't go to a country that was their country, but it was a fictional country.

Vilma: "Do you have a plan, Fred?" –She whispered.

Fred: "Well ... no"

Tracer: "You guys don't have to worry, you will be safe in their country, without any danger"

Shaggy: "Well, that sounds good" –he said as he watched the gang.

On the other hand, the others looked at him with bored expressions causing Shaggy to shrug.

Shaggy: "Or maybe not"

Tracer: " Is there a problem?" –she asked.

Daphne: "No, well, we'll just go where it will take us to _our_ country" –she said.

Tracer: "Ok ..." –she said a little surprised.

After a few minutes, the Scooby gang headed for a jet where Tracer, Winston, Pharah and her mother Ana were with Genji. There was also Jack and Angela who were just watching.

Shaggy: "But if we only go to the United States"

Soldier 76: "We just want to be vigilant in case a threat approaches" –he said.

The Scooby gang didn't argue and got into the Jet and the heroes got into it too.

Soldier 76: "Winston, make sure nothing bad happens" –he told the scientific gorilla.

Winston: "Okay, Mr. Morrison" –he said as he got into the Jet.

From there, the Jet took off as far as possible while Jack stared at Angela who was a little worried.

Soldier 76: "Is something wrong with you, Angela?" –he ask her.

Angela stared at Jack for a few seconds before answering.

Mercy: "I think, I'm feeling a bad feeling" –she said.

Soldier 76: "Bad feeling?"

What they did not know, was that something was watching them and then flying to where the Jet was flying.

Inside the Jet, the Scooby gang was sitting waiting to know what was going to happen next. At that moment, Scooby's stomach began to growl, indicating that he was hungry.

Scooby-Doo: "Rhaggy, I'm hungry"

Shaggy: "I know, Scooby, but I have nothing to eat" –he said.

Ana: "Don't worry, dear ones, you guys will soon return to their homes, don't have to fear" –she said in a very calm voice.

Vilma: "Thank you, Mrs."

Pharah: "My mother is right, you guys don't have to worry"

Winston: "True, it's not like something starts to attack us right now" –he said.

However, to everyone's bad luck, something stomped the roof of the Jet making it shake a little, causing Scooby to get scared and hug Shaggy.

Fred: "What was that?!"

Winston: "I think I should shut up"

At that moment, a lightning destroyed a part of the roof of the Jet to destroy much of the back door of the Jet and everyone observed who it was, The Mecha Omnic.

Genji: "Again?! What will he want now?"

The Mecha Omnic scanned everything it saw and observed a few weapons and decided to take them, if not because Winston hit it every so often.

Winston: "Get out of here!" -he shout as he keep hitting the Mecha Omnic.

The Omnic Mecha took him by the neck and threw him to where Genji was who was preparing to fight. Ana and Pharah started firing, but their bullets didn't work and the Mecha Omnic took some masters and bullets while the wind kept blowing throughout the Jet.

Fred: "Guys, don't let go of anything in the world" –he said as he held himself with a metal bar along with Daphne.

The Mecha Omnic looked at Scooby gang and looked at Vilma who the latter realized it was looking at her.

Vilma: "Oh-oh"

To her surprise, the Mecha Omnic took her and was about to take her away, until Scooby tried not to take her away. However, the Mecha Omnic activated its thrusters and flew skyward and Scooby got out of the Jet and was being taken to heaven.

Shaggy: "SCOOBY-DOO!"

The wind was taking Scooby's body and the Great Dane was screaming in fear, until it fell on something metallic and when he took it out of his face, he discovered that he was in a flying van, the Great Dane put his head in the window and discovered that there was the Mystery Machine.

Scooby-Doo: "Ruf, thank you, Mystery Machine" –said as he kissed the truck.

The gang observed that Scooby was saved and they observed the futuristic version of the Mystery Machine.

Fred: "Wow, my truck looks extremely cool" –he said in wonder.

Shaggy: "Fred, we have to save Vilma" –he said.

Winston: "Will you guys go after that Omnic?!"

Daphne: "Of course, we will go to save our friend" –she said.

Fred: "Thanks for the help, but we have a friend whom we have to save"

From there, the gang let go of what they were protected and went to the back door of the Jet and jumped into the Mystery Machine. Fred was amazed by what he was observing, everything he saw was very futuristic.

Fred: "Wow, this looks great!"

Daphne: "Freddy, we have to go rescue Vilma" –she said, pulling him out of his head.

Fred: "Oh, right, it's time to rescue Vilma ... but where?"

At that time, everyone observed a tracker who was announcing the location of the Mecha Omnic that was heading straight ahead.

Fred: "We already have the location, time to rescue her" –he said as he started the engines.

The Mystery Machine started with everything and went to the place where the Mecha Omnic was flying while Overwatch agents watched what was happening.

Winston: "So, will we let Mr. Morrison know?"

Ana: "He have to know" –she said.

From there, the Jet flew to Gibraltar to warn Soldier 76 what had happened.

Pharah: "Mother, do you think that Omnic is like the others?" She asked.

Ana: "I don't know, daughter, but what I am sure is that we must stop it as soon as possible"

Winston: "Well, if we want to end that Omnic Mecha, we must let Mr. Morrison know about this."

Tracer: "You're right, grandulon," she said piloting the Jet.

The Jet had reached Gibraltar and landed at the base, clearly Jack and Angela were still there and when they looked at them, they had strange faces.

Soldier 76: "Hey, what happened?" - I ask.

Ana: "Jack, we have a problem"

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 3:08 p.m.**

Jeff, Michael and Terry were watching as the Scooby gang were chasing the Mecha Omnic who had Vilma kidnapped.

Michael Chu: "Guys, you have to go to the location of the Omnic Mecha" –he told them from the Walkie-Talkie.

"**_That we do, only that the Mecha Omnic does not stop shooting at us_**" –said Fred.

Michael observed on the computer that the Mecha Omnic was firing a bullet in the Mystery Machine, he thought for a few seconds and an idea came to mind.

Michael Chu: "Guys, install some rockets and bullets in the Mystery Machine, use it against the Omnic Mecha"

From there, Michael watched Fred press a red button and the Mystery Machine let out some rockets and they were the Mecha Omnic, but it only made the Omnic dodge the rockets and fly even faster.

"**_Well, I don't think it worked, Michael_**" –said Daphne.

Jeff Kaplan: "It's amazing that we've created a very bold Omnic" –he said, surprised.

Michael Chu: "And to think that Sigma was bold thanks to gravity" –he said as he sighed.

Terry Pattinson: "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" –he said as he left the repair room.

A few seconds after Terry left, the Mecha Omnic stopped for a few seconds to detect something, that made the Mystery Machine do the same.

Jeff Kaplan: "What's going on?" –He said as he watched the computer.

"**_I think it's detecting something or someone_**" –said Shaggy.

Michael Chu: "Yes, but what?"

Jeff and Michael observed that the Mecha Omnic made a beep as it watched the direction and flew at full speed.

Jeff Kaplan: "This is not good"

Michael: "Don't even tell me."

"**_We have to reach it as soon as possible_**" –said Fred.

From there, Fred started the engines and the Mystery Machine impulse with everything and went to where the Mecha Omnic went.

Michael Chu: "Guys, be careful with that Mecha Omnic" – he told them.

"**_Why?_**" –Said Daphne.

"**_What if the Mecha Omnic tried to hurt us?_**" –said Fred.

Jeff Kaplan: "Even if you guys don't believe it, if Mecha Omnic hurt you badly or even worse, it may happen in real life"

Michael Chu: "I know it sounds a bit predictable, but that can happen"

The Scooby gang had their blank eyes, which made Jeff and Michael feel a little uncomfortable about it.

"**_That doesn't sound good at all, at all_**" –said Scooby-Doo.

Jeff put his hands on a table that was close to Michael while he touched his forehead, Michael looked at him and he already knew why he was.

Michael Chu: "I know how you feel, but I hope these guys will make it" –he told Jeff.

Jeff Kaplan: "I hope so, Michael, I hope so" –he said as he sighed.

Jeff and Michael could only do one thing: keep watching the computer and pray that the Scooby gang will get out of the game unharmed and return to the real world.

* * *

**Somewhere in the sky (Universe of Overwatch) 3:20 p.m.**

In the sky, a dark ship was flying from there and it was one of Talon's ships who were looking for the Mecha Omnic so they could make them their own. Doomfist, Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker were sitting waiting to find the Mecha Omnic somewhere in the world, but their attempts were in vain.

Reaper: "We have been waiting for almost an hour and we have not detected anything of that damn scrap" –he said with a hint of anger.

Doomfist: "I know, but we have to keep looking for that Mecha Omnic"

Sombra: "For that Omnic to hit us in the face?"

Doomfist: "If that succeeds, I will be prepared" –he said as he clenched his fist wearing his gauntlet.

Hence, a small fault appeared on the ship, causing everything to move abruptly.

Widowmaker: "Now what?" –she said.

"_Sir, we have found the Mecha Omnic and also a ship that is chasing it_" –said a Talon soldier.

Doomfist: "Well, don't waste your time and follow that Omnic" –he order.

"_Yes, sir_" –said the soldier.

Sombra: "It seems that luck is in our favor" –she said.

Doomfist: "I think I agree with you, Sombra"

Talon's ship flew to the direction the Mecha Omnic and the Mystery Machine were leaving, that last thing Talon didn't know who they were.

"_Sir, we are going to the place where the Mecha Omnic goes_" –said the soldier.

Reaper: "And where is it?"

"_In Volskaya Industries_" –said the soldier.

Sombra was surprised when she heard the name where her "friend" Katya Volskaya worked, which made a smile appear on her face.

Doomfist: "Well, if that Mecha Omnic goes to that place, we will do it too" –he said.

Talon's ship flew with everything until it almost reached the Volskaya Industries, but what they didn't know was that another ship was heading towards that place and it was no one less than Overwatch.

In the Mystery Machine, the Scooby gang watched an industry that was in the middle of a snowstorm and they watched the Mecha Omnic heading there.

Fred: "Gang, it's time to rescue Vilma" –he said.

Daphne: "Yes, but how are we going to stop that thing" –she said.

Hence, Scooby observed some laser weapons and a hammer, which made an idea appear in the Great Dane.

Scooby-Doo: "I know how we can stop that rachine" –he said as he pointed to the weapons.

Fred, Daphne and Shaggy smiled about it and took the guns and the hammer. Fred held the hammer and a gun, Daphne and Shaggy held 2 weapons for each and prepared to rescue Vilma.

Fred: "Very well gang, it's time to stop that Omnic and save Vilma" –he said with a sly smile.

* * *

**_So far chapter 2 ends, the next chapter will be the last. I know that I took too long in Chapter 2, but I did so to deliver a long chapter, what I can say is that Chapter 3 will be released in August._**


	3. It's time to get out of the game

**Volskaya Industries (Universe of Overwatch) 3:23 p.m.**

The Mystery Machine went down carefully to the industry and Daphne noticed if a soldier was watching the place, which was not the case.

Daphne: "Guys, everything is clear. We can go out" –she said.

The gang under the truck and observed the gigantic industry they were in, almost everything was covered with snow and Shaggy and Scooby's teeth were shaking due to the cold.

Shaggy: "Guys, I think we should come in to think better" –he said a little shaky as his teeth moved wildly due to the cold.

Fred: "Ok, let's go"

The gang entered the industry and they were silent so as not to attract attention. Fred was the first to take the guard in case any soldier was in the place, but no soldier was in the industry.

Fred: "Uhm, I think they are in their lunches" –he told the guys.

Suddenly, the gang heard some screams coming from the other side of the industry and they also heard some sounds of a robot, or in this case, an Omnic.

Scooby-Doo: "I think we already know where they are"

Fred: "Gang, on the move" –he said as he ran first.

Daphne followed him and Shaggy with Scooby were about to run until they heard a conversation and because of the voices they heard, their skins turned pale.

Shaggy: "Do you hear the same as me, Scooby?"

Scooby-Doo: "Yes, I hear it very well"

Shaggy and Scooby hid behind some giant boxes and watched Talon who were talking.

Shaggy: "Zoinks, those guys are here" –he said as he looked at Scooby.

Scooby-Doo: "This is not good, Rhaggy" –he said as he bit his legs.

Shaggy stepped back a little and thanks to that, he threw some iron sticks, which made Talon's agents listen to the noise and observe Scooby.

Reaper: "One moment, that stupid dog I've seen it before" –he said as he took out his shotguns.

Scooby made a scary gesture while Shaggy did the same and they both ran as fast as they could while Doomfist walked to the place where they had hidden.

Doomfist: "Amelie, you will go with me. Sombra and Reaper, look for those 2" –he ordered.

Sombra and Reaper ran to where Shaggy and Scooby went while Doomfist and Widowmaker went the other way to look for the Mecha Omnic.

**-/-**

Elsewhere, Winston along with Tracer, Genji, Mercy and Soldier 76 were walking slowly towards the industry and did not look for any trace of the American guys or the Mecha Omnic.

Soldier 76: "Remember, don't separate as long as I say so" –he said as he walked slowly.

Genji: "What I don't understand is that as we know if those American boys are here" –he said a little confused.

Tracer: "You have to ask Winston, luv" –she said.

It was at that moment that Winston began to cough falsely while explaining what they did not understand anything that was happening.

Winston: "Well, the reason why they are here was because I put a tracker on the green shirt guy on the Jet" –he said.

Mercy: "And why?" –she asked.

Winston: "I assumed that the Mecha Omnic wanted something from them and the only way to look for them was on the Jet. Before we took them to the United States, I discreetly put a tracker on that boy's green shirt" –he explain

Soldier 76: "Well, I congratulate you on that, Winston. Now, let's focus on finding these guys, they could be anywhere"

At that time, the Overwatch team heard stomps combined with screams and they turned to see Shaggy and Scooby run, they thought these 2 were being chased.

Tracer: "Or maybe we have already found them, only they didn't see us" –she said.

Mercy: "They seemed scared, what would they have seen?"

Genji: "Or better, who will they have seen?"

Winston: "I think I know who they are" –he said as he looked back.

The Overwatch team watched Reaper and Sombra who were chasing Shaggy and Scooby.

Soldier 76: "Angela, Lena, Genji, you go. Me and Winston will take care of this" –he said as he prepared his weapon.

Mercy: "But Jack ..."

Soldier 76: "Do what I tell you" –he said to her.

Angela grimaced and she along with Lena and Genji went to another direction, leaving Jack and Winston who watched Reaper and Sombra.

Reaper: "Arg ... this has to be a joke" –he said as he prepared his shotguns.

Sombra: "Well, at least we can have fun, Gabe" –she said a little mockingly.

Reaper: "Call me again and I'll make your life a hell, Sombra" –he said reluctantly.

Winston: "I guess we have to fight, Mr. Morrison" –he said as he looked at him.

Soldier 76: "Exact"

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 3:31 p.m.**

Jeff, Michael and Terry were watching from the computer as Fred and Daphne walked silently while listening to the shouts of the industry guards. Daphne was carrying the Walkie-Talkie so she could listen to Michael from the real world while Fred watched some fallen guards on the ground and possibly they were knocked out.

Michael Chu: "Guys, you have to be too careful, you saw what they did to the company guards"

"**_We know, that's why we are very attentive_**" –said Daphne.

Suddenly, the computer began to get a little static and returned to normal every second, which made Jeff reflect on it.

Terry Pattinson: "Surely it must be for Mecha Omnic, Mr. Kaplan" –he said.

Jeff Kaplan: "I guess you're right" –he said.

From there, Terry began inspecting the computer's CPU while Jeff and Michael watched Fred and Daphne from the computer.

"**_Michael, we have found the Mecha Omnic, it seems that he is fighting with the guards_**" –said Fred.

And indeed it was true, the Mecha Omnic was fighting some industry guards and they saw no sign of Vilma.

Michael Chu: "I know, but I don't see Vilma for any ..."

Suddenly, Michael observed a door that was behind where the Omnic Mecha was located and he assumed that Vilma was there.

Michael Chu: "Guys, I think Vilma is at that door, behind the Mecha Omnic"

Hence, Fred and Daphne looked at the door Jeff had said and Fred thought of a plan to go without the Mecha Omnic seeing him.

"**_Ok, we'll call you later_**" –said Fred, causing the conversation to end.

Michael and Jeff watched with determination what was happening in the Volskaya Industry, it only remained to pray that they were well.

Michael Chu: "I'm counting on you guys"

* * *

**Volskaya Industries (Universe of Overwatch) 3:36 p.m.**

Fred hid from place to place as he watched as the Mecha Omnic grabbed a guard and threw him far away, causing Fred to shudder a little.

Fred: "I think that Omnic is a killing machine" –he told himself.

Fred was walking on tiptoe while Daphne watched him, Fred was getting close to the door and noticed that the Mecha Omnic was very busy with the guards.

Fred: "Perfect, it's my chance"

From there, he grab the handle and look at Vilma along with a woman who had been kidnapped by the Mecha Omnic.

Fred: "Vilma, I finally find you" –he said happily.

Vilma: "Fred, I'm glad to see you too" –she said as she stood up with the woman who accompanied her.

Fred: "And who is she?" –he ask about the woman.

Vilma: "Her name is Katya Volskaya, president of Volskaya industries" –she said.

Fred: "Uhm, I guess it makes sense. Why does the Mecha Omnic kidnap her?"

Katya looked at the ground for a few seconds and then watched Vilma, Fred didn't know what was going on and was a little confused.

Vilma: "Listen, the industry created the Mecha Omnic"

Fred: "What?"

Katya: "That's right, the intention of the creation of the Mecha Omnic was to destroy the terrorist organization known as Talon" –she said.

Fred began to look at Vilma, who she supposed he still didn't understand.

Vilma: "She refers to the guys we found in Italy"

Fred: "Ah, well, in that case, we should go" –he suggested.

Katya: "I need to go to my office, there I have the plans of the Mecha Omnic" –she said.

When Fred, Vilma and Katya left the room and ran to Daphne, they noticed that the Overwatch team was with her.

Fred: "Eh? What are you doing here?" –he ask.

Mercy: "Jack asked us to rescue them from the Mecha Omnic"

Genji: "And I think we haven't seen it"

Suddenly, they heard a stomp behind Fred, Vilma and Katya and they turned to observe the Mecha Omnic who had its cannon in its left hand.

Vilma: "Heavens, but he did find us" –she said.

Daphne: "And now what?"

Fred: "Just one thing ... **Run!**"

Fred, Daphne, Vilma and Katya ran the other way while the Overwatch team decided to stay to fight the Mecha Omnic.

Genji: "It's time to fight this Omnic" –he said while preparing his katana.

Lena and Angela did the same, but the Mecha Omnic stood still for a few seconds until it made a number of weapons and cannons appear around it, which made inferior to the weapons of Overwatch agents.

Tracer: "I think the idea of running doesn't sound bad at all" –she said.

Mercy: "I think the same" –she said a little dazed.

Genji: "Well, let's run"

The Overwatch agents running while the Mecha Omnic kept his weapons and decided to chase them.

**-/-**

Shaggy and Scooby were running as fast as they could and observed that they had lost sight of Talon's agents.

Shaggy: "Ha, I think we've lost sight of them" –he said as he stopped running.

Scooby did the same and they both decided to walk in order to find the others who had gone the other way.

Scooby-Doo: "We must find others, Rhaggy"

Shaggy: "I know, I just hope we don't meet that Omnic"

While Shaggy and Scooby were going the other way, they saw Doomfist and Widowmaker who were looking for them.

Shaggy: "Or with them" –he said with a grimace of surprise.

Doomfist: "That they are part of what they told me, right, Amelie?"

Widowmaker: "Yes, it is" –she said.

Shaggy: "Eh… I don't know what they are talking about. Now, if you allow us, we must…" –he said as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, Doomfist grabs him by the shoulder, causing Shaggy to tremble with fear.

Doomfist: "Not so fast, kid, we're not done yet" –he said.

Suddenly, Shaggy took out his laser weapon and pointed it at Doomfist.

Shaggy: "Back, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it" –he said in a threatening voice, although his nerves gave him away.

Doomfist and Widowmaker watched him and saw behind him something they were looking for, Scooby turned and grimaced as he grabbed Shaggy's sweatshirt to get his attention.

Shaggy: "What's the matter now, Scooby?" –He said as he turned back.

Shaggy grimaced after seeing the Mecha Omnic who was standing watching them, which made both Shaggy and Scooby tremble with fear.

Shaggy: "Zoinks, it already found us"

Shaggy and Scooby jumped and made their legs run in the air so they could move forward, leaving Doomfist and Widowmaker with the Mecha Omnic.

Doomfist: "With this is the Mecha Omnic, it would be very useful for Talon" –he said.

Suddenly, the Mecha Omnic hit Doomfist against the wall, causing him to make a great rubble so that the Omnic could escape to chase Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy: "Scooby, don't stop running" –he said as he ran.

Scooby-Doo: "I promise you I won't, Rhaggy"

From there, they both watched Winston and Soldier 76 from afar and tried to get their attention, but the Mecha Omnic was close to them, causing Shaggy and Scooby to jump and swirl with their legs to run very fast.

Shaggy: "Run, Scooby, run!"

And that's how the persecution in the Volskaya Industry began for each group.

**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you?**

**We got some work to do now**

**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you?**

**We need some help from you now**

**Come on Scooby Doo, I see you**

**Pretending you got a sliver**

**But you're not fooling me 'cause I can see**

**The way you shake and shiver**

**You know we got a mystery to solve**

**So Scooby Doo be ready for your act, don't hold back**

**And Scooby Doo if you come through**

**You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack, that's a fact**

**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you**

**You're ready and you're willin'**

**If we can count on you, Scooby Doo**

**I know we'll catch that villain.**

After running throughout the industry, the Scooby gang along with Overwatch got together and then hid in case the Mecha Omnic was nearby.

Fred: "I think we've lost sight of it" –he said as he breathed a little.

Winston: "From what I'm looking at, that Mecha Omnic is impossible to destroy"

Shaggy: "If that is true, we will be lost" –he said while clutching his head.

Tracer: "That Mecha Omnic is acting as if it were frantically controlled" –she said.

From there, Vilma had an idea.

Vilma: "That's it!" –she said, making the others look at her.

Daphne: "What's wrong, Vilma?"

Vilma: "I know exactly who is of all this"

Soldier 76: "We know it, the Mecha Omnic"

Vilma: "Maybe, but that Mecha Omnic is or is being controlled" –she said.

Katya: "Controlled?" –she asked.

She knew exactly that the Mecha Omnic was never connected since it was created, in fact, at the end of the creation of the Mecha Omnic, she needed to have some checkups so that her plan would come out perfect and after the incident she had and for what they were told the guards, the Mecha Omnic was never connected when they were checking it.

Katya: "And how do you know that the Mecha Omnic is being controlled?" –she said.

Vilma: "I'm not confirming it, I need to know if it's true, that's why we need a trap"

Fred: "Perfect, and we also need the perfect bait" –he said as he watched Shaggy and Scooby.

Hence, both began to shake their bodies and coughed falsely as if they were sick.

Shaggy: "We would like to be bait, but we are a bit cold from the snow"

Scooby-Doo: "Yes, _Brrrr_" –he said as his body trembled.

Daphne: "Guys, you must do it and you know why" –she said as she gestured to Shaggy.

Shaggy understood Daphne's sign and he sighed slightly as he watched Scooby.

Shaggy: "Very well, we will do it. But what about Talon?"

Soldier 76: "They will need help, Lena and Winston will accompany them" –he said.

Shaggy: "Well, I think I'll feel a little better"

Scooby-Doo: "Yes, a little retter"

Fred: "On going, gang, we have an Omnic to capture" –he said.

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 4:02 p.m.**

Jeff Kaplan: "Great, they are going to capture the Mecha Omnic and so they can return to the real world" –he said as he watched the computer.

Michael Chu: "You're right, Jeff" –he said.

Terry Pattinson: "Yes, of course" –he said as he typed the keyboard.

Jeff Kaplan: "I just hope everything goes well"

Suddenly, a woman appeared in the repair room and it was Alyssa Wong, another writer of Overwatch history.

Alyssa Wong: "Jeff, the president of Blizzard asks you" –she said.

Jeff Kaplan: "Is something wrong?"

Alyssa Wong: "It's about the Overwatch League"

Jeff Kaplan: "It's fine. Michael, keep an eye on the computer"

Michael Chu: "Okay"

Jeff along with Alyssa left the repair room, leaving Michael and Terry alone.

Michael Chu: "Ok, let's see what will happen next"

* * *

**Volskaya Industries (Universe of Overwatch) 4:07 p.m.**

Shaggy, Scooby, Lena and Winston walked slowly to try to find the Mecha Omnic, but there was no trace or noise of the Omnic.

Winston: "Uhm, I think you are not in this place"

Shaggy: "Yes, everything is very quiet"

"**_Until now_**" –said a rough voice.

Shaggy turned to observe Reaper and Widowmaker who were behind them.

Shaggy: "Zoinks!" –He said while his hairs were pointed.

Shaggy and Scooby jumped to hug Winston while Lena drew her weapons.

Tracer: "What are you guys doing her?!" –she demanded.

Widowmaker: "We come for those 2" –she said, referring to Shaggy and Scooby.

Winston pulled Shaggy and Scooby from himself to approach Lena.

Winston: "They'd better get out of here" –he said menacingly.

Reaper: "As if we obeyed you, ape" –he said as he squeezed his shotguns.

Lena and Winston got ready to fight Reaper and Widowmaker.

Tracer: "This will be like in the museum"

Reaper: "Don't even remind me" –he said grumpily.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake sharply and at the place where Reaper and Widowmaker were located, a large crack emerged that caused Mecha Omnic to rise, leading Talon's agents to the ground.

Shaggy: "There it is!"

Winston: "Quick, get out of here, Lena and I will stay"

Shaggy: "Okay"

Hence, Shaggy and Scooby ran as fast and the Mecha Omnic chased them while Winston and Lena watched Talon's agents lying on the ground.

Winston: "Uhm, I think that would have happened in the museum"

Tracer: "Totally agree, big guy" –she said.

**-/-**

All were in the giant warehouse of the industry, preparing the trap for the Mecha Omnic. Fred and Daphne were holding an electric cord with gloves while Vilma accommodated some adjustments to the trap.

Fred: "I think this will help to catch the Mecha Omnic" –he said.

Soldier 76: "Is this what they do to catch a _monster_?" –he ask.

Daphne: "Yes, and sometimes it works"

Mercy: "I hope so" –she said.

Suddenly, Genji watched Shaggy and Scooby who were being chased by the Mecha Omnic.

Genji: "Target in sight" –he told Fred.

Fred: "Perfect, now just need to arrive"

After a few seconds, Shaggy and Scooby were the first to arrive and then the Mecha Omnic stopped flying.

Fred: "Now!" –he shout.

From there, Vilma let go of the rope she was holding and the rope was lifted upwards to let loose a metal box that fell into a kind of ups and downs (children's game) that raised a metal ball that made the electric cord drop that fell in The entire body of the Mecha Omnic and the rope released a strong discharge.

Fred: "Yes!"

However, the Mecha Omnic took off the electric cord and watched everyone with a grim look.

Daphne: "I think it didn't work"

Suddenly, everyone heard a slight laugh and looked at Doomfist along with Sombra who were watching the Mecha Omnic.

Mercy: "Now what have they done?"

Katya watched Sombra who she also looked at and gave her a sly smile, making Katya look the other way.

Doomfist: "I see that the Mecha Omnic is already in our command, Sombra could hack it"

Sombra: "I keep telling you that I'm not 100% in control"

Doomfist: "Well, for me it's the same, be prepared for their prediction, Overwatch"

Soldier 76, Mercy and Genji were preparing to fight the Mecha Omnic who was totally neutral.

Doomfist: "Mecha Omnic, attack them" –he said.

The Mecha Omnic took out its submachine gun and began firing, causing the others to hide and Overwatch agents began the fight.

Vilma: "It seems that this will not work out as you planned, Fred" –she said.

Fred: "And now what do we do?" –He said while watching the fight between Overwatch and the Mecha Omnic.

The Mecha Omnic was having an advantage against Overwatch and let loose some small balls that were gas that left people knocked out and Soldier 76 was not being affected due to his helmet. Mercy and Genji moved away to avoid being affected.

Soldier 76: "Don't think you won" –he told Doomfist.

Doomfist: "We'll see that, 76"

Suddenly, a giant Omnic appeared in front of Jack who was posing combat and Jack observed who was driving, Scooby-Doo.

Scooby-Doo: "It's time to end this" –he said as he handled some buttons and levers.

The Mecha Omnic began firing at the giant Omnic, but the latter received no scratch, causing the Mecha Omnic to fly towards the giant Omnic.

Daphne: "Guys, Scooby is driving this giant Omnic" –she said. while the others watched what she said.

Scooby pressed any button in order to attack the Mecha Omnic and some cannons and rockets reached it, the Mecha Omnic began firing on any side and that caused Doomfist to get frustrated by that.

Doomfist: "Mecha Omnic, forget about this Omnic and attack Overwatch"

However, the Mecha Omnic did not listen to him and continued to attack the giant Omnic.

Doomfist: "Sombra, what's going on?" –He said as he watched her.

Sombra: "I think I lost contact, now the Omnic is controlled by its will"

Doomfist hit his head while slowly denying. The giant Omnic gave some blows to the Mecha Omnic and with the last blow, he sent it to the ground.

Scooby-Doo: "Yes, I did" –he said as he put his elbow on a lever.

Scooby's elbow under the lever and caused the top of the giant Omnic to start spinning and a few seconds before it happened, the Mecha Omnic took Doomfist by the leg and pointed it at the giant Omnic.

Doomfist: "What do you think you do, stupid junk?!"

The Mecha Omnic threw Doomfist hard and the giant Omnic was spinning fast and one of the arms hit Doomfist and sent him far into the sky.

Sombra: "Oh-oh, I'm better off" –she said as she teleported on her own.

The giant Omnic stopped turning and struck the Omnic Mecha who was sent against the wall and sparks were coming out.

Vilma: "Guys, look at that, the Mecha Omnic is getting sparks" –she said.

Fred: "It's true, if the giant Omnic hit the body of the Mecha Omnic, it may stop moving"

Shaggy: "Scooby-Doo, you have to hit the Mecha Omnic very hard, that weakens it!" –he shout to get his dog's attention.

Scooby-Doo: "Hit it very hard, understood"

The Mecha Omnic flew up the giant Omnic and watched Scooby look at him and the Great Dane pressed a button, which caused a fist to take out the Mecha Omnic.

Scooby-Doo: "How lucky I was" –he said.

The Omnic Mecha observed that it was sparking and it had to leave immediately, but the giant Omnic took it and raised it to where Scooby was.

Scooby-Doo: "No, no, no, we still have time" –he said as he pressed a button.

The giant Omnic's left fist was close to the Mecha Omnic and began beating it several times while listening to the sounds of blows.

Scooby-Doo: "Well, the final rouch is missing" –he said as he watched the hammer Fred had left.

The giant Omnic took the hammer and the Mecha Omnic was almost to be decomposed while watching Scooby.

Scooby-Doo: "See you, baby" –he said as he pressed 2 buttons.

The right hand released the Mecha Omnic and just when it was going to fall, the hammer did it the favor in leaving it to the ground. The Mecha Omnic shook wildly while the sparks came out and after the sparks ended, the Mecha Omnic stopped moving.

Daphne: "He did it, Scooby stopped the Mecha Omnic" –she said.

Shaggy: "Ha-Ha, good job, Scooby" –he said very happy for his dog.

Katya observed that her warehouse was almost destroyed, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that the Mecha Omnic had been destroyed. Scooby left the Mecha Omnic and ran to the gang while Lena and Winston bequeathed.

Soldier 76: "Where are Talon?"

Winston: "They left, we heard that Doomfist had been expelled by the heavens"

Soldier 76: "And so it was"

Tracer: "Did we miss something?" –She asked.

Jack watched the Scooby gang who celebrated for victory.

Soldier 76: "I could say yes"

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 4:40 p.m.**

Michael was jumping happily after knowing that Scooby gang had stopped the Mecha Omnic while Terry was still typing on the computer, Jeff entered the repair room and observed Michael that he was very happy.

Jeff Kaplan: "What happened?"

Michael Chu: "The guys made it, they defeated the Mecha Omnic"

Jeff Kaplan: "I can't believe it, they were saved!" –He said with joy.

Jeff and Michael hugged each other as they jumped for happiness while Terry watched the computer to know what was going to happen.

* * *

**Volskaya Industries (Universe of Overwatch) 4:41 p.m.**

The Mecha Omnic was completely motionless and completely broken, it could no longer move, much less attack. Vilma approached the Mecha Omnic to get its head out and observed nothing less than wires that sparked.

Vilma: "Well, after all it was an Omnic" –she said.

Katya: "Of course, why would you think not?" –She asked.

Vilma began to inspect the head of the Mecha Omnic a little and found something interesting, well, it was actually 2 things she found.

Vilma: "Guys, look at this button" –she said.

The Scooby gang watched the button inside the head of the Mecha Omnic and they looked at each other.

Soldier 76: "Is something wrong?" –he ask the gang.

Fred: "Guys, will this be the way out?"

Vilma: "I guess so" –she said.

Hence, the Scooby gang said goodbye to Overwatch agents, which caused them to get confused and when the Scooby gang pressed the button, a flash of light appeared on them to disappear from the place, leaving everyone who was still in the warehouse in shock.

Soldier 76: "But, what just happened?"

Tracer: "I'm not sure" –she said.

Everyone started looking at each other and wondering what had happened.

* * *

**Blizzard Entertainment (Universe of Scooby-Doo) 4:46 p.m.**

The flash of light reached the repair room and the Scooby gang reached the real world.

Shaggy: "Finally to our world" –he said.

Jeff Kaplan: "Guys, it is a miracle that you guys have come back safe and sound" –he said.

Michael Chu: "Yes, it was crazy to have you guys on Overwatch"

Vilma: "Yes, but I think I know what happened"

Jeff Kaplan: "Really?"

Vilma: "Yes, everything was planned" –she said.

Everyone was amazed at Vilma's response.

Michael Chu: "Planned? How?"

Vilma entered the computer and went directly to the archives of the Mecha Omnic and looked for its conceptual art, she enlarged the page and everyone observed what the Mecha Omnic had.

Vilma: "Mr. Kaplan, do you let programmers leave some of them in the characters? As for examples, acronyms"

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, that could be considered an _Easter Eggs_"

Vilma: "Well, I want you to see under the head of the Mecha Omnic" –she said.

Jeff began observing and found 2 letters that formed like a circle around the head of the Mecha Omnic.

Jeff Kaplan: "From what I'm looking at, there's the letter P and the letter T, but we don't have any programmer with those acronyms"

Vilma: "Maybe, but if we turn the letters we have the T and the P"

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, we had an employee like that, but we fired him for doing something indecisive"

Fred: "What do you want to reach, Vilma?" –he ask her.

Vilma: "To start, where is Terry?" –She asked.

Michael Chu: "He went to the bathroom, it's the second time he does it just when something unexpected happened when you were in the game"

It was at that precise moment that Michael understood what Vilma was referring to.

Michael Chu: "It can't be"

Jeff Kaplan: "Is something wrong, Michael?"

Michael Chu: "It was Terry, Terry did all this"

Jeff Kaplan: "What?!" –he said totally incredulous.

Shaggy: "Do you mean the type of repairs?"

Vilma: "That's right, Shaggy. The acronym T and P take it in his name, Terry Pattinson"

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, I'll take care of this" –he said as he pulled out his phone and called someone.

After a few minutes, a security guard arrived at the repair room to let Jeff know something.

Security Guard: "Mr. Kaplan, we have the repairman"

Jeff: "Well, let's go then" –he said.

After arriving at the front door, everyone watched Terry trying to break free from 2 muscular security guards.

Jeff Kaplan: "Terry, we know what you did" –he said.

Vilma showed him a photo that had the concept art of Mecha Omnic with the acronym of his name.

Terry Pattinson: "Okay, I admit, I was responsible for this" –he said angrily.

Vilma: "As I supposed it" –she said.

Daphne: "But why did you do it?"

Terry Pattinson: "I did it ... for **_revenge_**" –said the latter with a touch of poison.

Jeff Kaplan: "Revenge, of what?"

Terry Pattinson: "For my brother, Thomas Pattinson"

Michael Chu: "Wait a minute, are you Thomas Pattinson's brother?" –he ask Terry.

Fred: "Who is Thomas Pattinson?"

Michael Chu: "He was the greatest programmer we had. Thanks to him, we had great successes like _Heroes of the storm_ or the _Diablo_ saga, but one day he invented an artifact that could take people to games and not by virtual reality, but to the game itself"

Shaggy: "But why is Terry upset with you guys?"

Michael Chu: "I don't know that"

Terry Pattinson: "Don't play stupid, you know very well what happened to my brother" –he said sharply to Michael.

Jeff Kaplan: "What your brother did ..."

Terry Pattinson: "My brother did a wonder that Blizzard could not take advantage of, that made my brother's life be destroyed"

Daphne: "Did I steal your brother's idea?"

Terry Pattinson: "No, Blizzard felt that my brother's project had to be completely discarded because, according to them, it was very dangerous and there was an incident"

Jeff Kaplan: "An incident that was almost going to ruin the company. You see, when Thomas's project was going on, we put an employee to get into the game, but everything went out of control when we discovered that if a character in the game hurt you, he will have the pain in real life, which Thomas doesn't care at all"

Fred: "And what game did you try with the person?"

Jeff Kaplan: "Diablo 3"

Shaggy: "Well, with that name, we can imagine what happened to that poor employee"

Jeff Kaplan: "Blizzard didn't want to carry out the project and ended up throwing it away, but Thomas didn't want them to do that and that's why he was fired"

Terry Pattinson: "And after that, my brother suffered a strong depression and blamed Blizzard for not fulfilling his dreams and that led to him being ..." –he stopped for a few seconds.

That silence made the Scooby gang understand what had happened to Thomas Pattinson.

Terry Pattinson: "That's why I decided to go over to Blizzard and destroy it completely and what better way to destroy it with one of the most famous games they have, Overwatch"

Fred: "What do you mean by that?"

Terry Pattinson: "My plan was easy, first I impersonated a company employee to create a new character for Overwatch to teach Jeff and approve it"

Jeff Kaplan: "Wait a minute, you were the blond guy who taught me the Mecha Omnic?"

Terry Pattinson: "Yes, it was me. Wear a mask to hide my true identity. Then, I made myself pass, like my normal self, as a computer repairman and they accepted me, after the employees' free hours, I infiltrated a computer and put my brother's project inside the Mecha Omnic, it sounds crazy, but I did it"

Vilma: "So your intention was for people to observe the Mecha Omnic so that he could take them to the game world"

Terry Pattinson: "Exactly, so Blizzard would be destroyed thanks to the game that made them too popular of what they already were" –he said while laughing slowly –"And all this would have happened if you guys had not spoiled it completely, meddling kids and their dog talkative"

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, Terry, the authorities will know what they will do with you"

The 2 security guards took Terry while the Scooby gang watched Jeff.

Jeff Kaplan: "Guys, I'm grateful you came, I think you deserve a reward for this"

Fred: "Don't worry, Mr. Kaplan, we loved helping you guys" –he said.

Shaggy: "Well, I think I could take the reward" –he said, making the rest look at him.

Jeff Kaplan: "And what would it be, Shaggy?"

**-/-**

After a few minutes, Jeff wore disc caps for Shaggy.

Jeff Kaplan: "Here you go, Shaggy, the console and PC version of Overwatch" –he said as he handed it over.

Shaggy: "Wow, I appreciate it, Mr. Kaplan" –he said.

From there, Fred honked the truck and Shaggy went immediately.

Jeff Kaplan: "See you later, guys, I hope to see you again"

Michael Chu: "Once again, thanks for taking me to my job"

Fred: "It was a pleasure, Michael" –he said.

Scooby gang: "Bye!"

The Mystery Machine started until Blizzard Entertainment and Jeff with Michael simply stared at them.

Jeff Kaplan: "Well, time to start plans for this year's Blizzcon" –he told Michael.

Michael Chu: "Will we talk about of Diablo 4 and Overwatch 2?"

Jeff Kaplan: "Who knows, only time will tell" –he said.

In the Mystery Machine, Shaggy had installed the Overwatch game on Vilma's laptop, but without first eating a snack, and when referring to snack, a quantity of food was a snack for Shaggy.

Shaggy: "How delicious! I love to eat in the real world"–he said while eating a sandwich of different flavors.

Scooby-Doo: "Me too, Rhaggy"

Hence, Scooby watched the 31 characters that were in the game and the Great Dane chose Tracer.

Tracer: "**_Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!_**" - she said inside the game.

Scooby-Doo: "The cavalry has arrived" –he said putting his leg on his forehead.

Hence, to the surprise of the Great Dane, Tracer was greeting him and Scooby did it, but a little surprised.

Tracer: "**_See you soon, Scooby-Doo_**" –she said as she gave him a sign of peace.

Scooby laughed a little at that and took a bite of his strawberry cake.

Scooby-Doo: "Scooby-Dooby-DOO!"

After that, the Mystery Machine continued rolling until a new mystery arrived.

**_-The end-_**

* * *

**_So far the story ends, thank you all for reading this crossover fanfic._**


End file.
